A passive optical network (PON) is one system for providing network access over “the last mile.” The PON is a point-to-multi-point (P2MP) network comprised of an optical line terminal (OLT) at a central office, an optical distribution network (ODN), and a plurality of optical network units (ONUs) at a customer premises. Ethernet passive optical network (EPON) is a PON standard developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) and specified in IEEE 802.3ah, which is incorporated herein by reference. In EPON, a single fiber can be used for both the upstream and the downstream transmission with different wavelengths. Television video traffic may be co-propagated with baseband data streams signals through different wavelength optical signals in a shared single-fiber downstream path of an optical communication system. Raman crosstalk noise induced upon television channels may be concerning in such optical communication systems where one of the optical signals may be dedicated to the downstream transport of standard radio frequency (RF) subcarrier-multiplexed television video traffic while other co-propagating downstream signals may transport baseband data stream signals. For example, Raman crosstalk noise, if large enough, may severely degrade the quality of the video information being transmitted by the optical communication system.